Energiespinne
Energiespinnen, auch Kesselspinnen genannt, sind etwa zwei Meter große, karnivore Arachnoiden, die im Erdreich des Asteroiden Kessel leben und bis zu 150 Jahre alt werden können. Sie besitzen einen dunkelblau funkelnden Körper, der von der Energie ihrer Opfer ernährt wird. Die Netze der Energiespinnen enthalten wichtige Bestandteile der Droge Glitzerstim, welche die Spinnen durch ihre Nahrung, das von Ryll-Adern durchzogene Gestein der Minengänge, erhalten. Ihre Hauptnahrung sind jedoch Bogeys, die sie durch ihr Licht anziehen. Sie werden als nicht-intelligent eingestuft. Beschreibung Merkmale Energiespinnen sind Spinnenwesen''The Wildlife of Star Wars, die in völliger Dunkelheit und bei nur wenig Helligkeit sehen und gegen Blasterfeuer resistent sind. Der Durchmesser ihres Hauptkörpers beträgt einen bis zwei Meter. Sie besitzen über eintausend Augen, mehrere Münder und über den Körper verteilte Stacheln. Die je etwa zwei Meter langen Beine wachsen zufällig am Körper. Jeder Mund hat eine andere Größe und Form, jedoch besitzen alle mehrere scharfe Reißzähne. Die dünnen, aber dennoch kräftigen Beine werden von einer harten Panzerung geschützt und ähneln hohlen, mit funkelnder blauer Flüssigkeit gefülltem Transparitstahl, was daran liegt, dass der Körper der Spinne durch Aufsaugen fremder Energie blau zu leuchten beginnt. Ihre Beine sind dünn, aber sehr hart und lichtdurchlässig. Sie besitzen mindestens zehn BeineThe Essential Guide to Alien Species, scheinen aber mit ihrem Alter zu wachsen, sodass man das Alter einer Energiespinne an der Anzahl ihrer Beine identifizieren kann. Bis auf Lichtschwerter sind Energiespinnen gehen alle Arten von Energie oder Waffen resistent, da sie deren Energie absorbieren. Sie scheinen keinen Schlaf zu benötigen. Es ist unbekannt, wie sie sich fortpflanzen, da bisher keine junge Spinne entdeckt wurde.Alien Anthology'' Ihre Präsenz gilt als strahlend und lebendig. Allerdings wird das Tier in seiner Persönlichkeit als bösartig, gefräßig und randalierend beschrieben.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook Die Energiespinnen werden als nicht intelligent eingestuft. Auf Kessel existiert ein zweiter, der Energiespinne ähnlich aussehender Arachnoid, der ebenfalls eine glasartige Haut, mehrere Beine und Kieferzangen besitzt und sich von Pilzen ernährt; anders als die Energiespinne ist er nicht an fleischlicher Beute interessiert. Obwohl er sehr der Energiespinne ähnelt, sind die Lichtpunkte in seiner Haut eher purpurn statt blau und die Beine dieser Spinne sind nicht mit Klauen und Klingen versehen. Verhalten „Whatever this thing is, it moves fast and takes many with it as it travels trough the tunnels. I've stopped personal inspections out of fear of the beast. Perhaps spraying insecticide will work.“ links|miniatur|Eine Energiespinne. Die Energiespinnen sind von Natur aus perfekte Raubtiere und meistens in Gruppen von einer bis drei Exemplaren anzutreffen. Die Spinnen sind in der Dunkelheit nicht zu sehen, wo hingegen sie einer Lichtquelle entgegenkommen, da Licht in den Höhlen kaum vorhanden ist und sie anzieht.Scum and Villainy Sie selbst sind allerdings nicht zu sehen, da sie sich im Geröll tarnen. Bei der Nahrungssuche klettern die Spinnen sogar noch an die Höhlendecke, um dann auf ihre Beute hinabzuspringen. Falls sie verwundet werden, fliehen sie lieber, als den Tod zu riskieren. Die Tiere pflanzen sich fort, indem sie ihre Eier mit Spinnweben in die Gänge hängen. Die Angriffe der Energiespinne bestehen aus dem Verschießen dutzender Netze in kreisenden Bewegungen, mit der sie ihre Opfer einwickeln. Danach stechen sie sie und absorbieren bei lebendigem Leibe ihre Lebensenergie, was jedoch nur wenige Momente dauert. Häufig geschieht dies bei Gefangenen''Empire at War, Sklaven oder Minenarbeitern. Unter den Bergleuten gilt es daher als schlimmster Albtraum, einer Energiespinne zu begegnen. Sie ernähren sich von Bogeys, die durch die Minen fliegen, da sie von deren Licht angezogen werden. Die Energiespinnen, die in den Höhlen nur selten auf lebende Wesen treffen und sich deshalb auch vom Gestein ernähren, fressen alles, was ihnen begegnet. Sensoren, welche die Energiespinnen erfassen wollten, saugen die Energiespinnen einfach die Energie ab. Trotz ihres eingeschränkten Lebensraums haben sie besondere Futterplätze. Obwohl sie für viele Bewohner der Galaxis unbekannt sind, spielen sie beim Gewürz-Abbau eine wichtige Rolle, da die Netze, die von den Energiespinnen gesponnen werden, das Glitzerstim enthalten.The Essential Atlas'' Die Spinnen fressen das Gestein in den Höhlen und sondern das Ryll in ihren klebrigen Netzen wieder aus. Die Hauptnahrung der Energiespinne sind Bogeys, die sich zwar durch Wände, aber nicht durch die Netze der Spinne fortbewegen können. Zudem geben die Bogeys dem Glitzerstim durch Kontakt mit dem Spinnennetz den typisch bläulichen Ton. Das Material des Netzes ist ebenfalls kristallähnlich und extrem scharf, sodass sich die Netze bei den Minenarbeitern tief ins Fleisch schneiden können. Die Energiespinnen befestigen ihre Netze an den Wänden, jedoch nur selten in freiem Gelände, um zu klettern oder Beute zu fangen. Durch die lange Zeit, welche die Spinnen in den dunklen Gängen verbrachten, zeigen ihre Netze fotoreaktive Reaktionen, zerfallen also bei Kontakt mit Licht. Lebensraum „There have been more interruptions in the operation here, as slaves have been disappearing all over the place. Reports have coming in about a giant spider, and I can't afford to send my guards down there to hunt such a creature; guards are costly. But I can't afford to keep having slaves taken, either; that slows production.“ Die Energiespinnen leben in den natürlichen Höhlen und den Minensystemen des Asteroiden Kessel. Allerdings haben sie dort keinen festen Standort, sondern bewegen sich innerhalb des komplexen Höhlensystems fort und passen sich an ihre Umgebung an. Sie wachsen besonders gut in der Nähe von Nuklear-Batteriekästen auf, da sie die Energie in jenen aufnehmen können. Da das Erdreich von Kessel auch zum Glitzerstim-Abbau genutzt wird und die Spinnen im direkten Schürfgebiet liegen, kommt es oft zu Kämpfen zwischen Minenarbeitern und den Spinnen, wobei sie den meist unbewaffneten Arbeitern jedoch überlegen sind. Jahrmillionen vor der Schlacht von Yavin lebten die Spinnen noch auf einem Wasserplaneten, bis sich Kessel durch einen Unfall von dem Planeten löste und ein eigener Himmelskörper wurde. Daraufhin entwickelten ihre Netze fotoreaktive Reaktionen, zerfallen also bei Kontakt mit Licht. Mittlerweile haben sich die Tiere jedoch daran gewöhnt und bevorzugen dunkle Plätze. Geschichte Im Jahr 0 NSY benutzte der imperiale Geheimdienstagent Dayja den Vorwand, einige Kesselspinnen auf dem Planeten Wukkar zu besitzen, um eine Glitzerstimprobe dem Straßenvorsteher Crovendif anzubieten. Damit wollte er die Aufmerksamkeit von Crovendifs Boss Avrak Villachor und der Organisation, der er diente, der Schwarzen Sonne, erregen. Die Probe wurde von Crovendif zur Analyse an den Chemiker Riston gegeben, der mit fünfundachtzigprozentiger Warscheinlichkeit sagen konnte, dass das biologisch hergestellte Glitzerstim echt war. Ob das nun wirklich so war und ob Dayja wirklich einige Kesselspinnen besaß, ist jedoch unbekannt.Glücksritter rechts|miniatur|Eine Energiespinne saugt ihrem Opfer die Lebensenergie aus. Die Energiespinnen existierten bereits, als Kessel noch ein Teil eines Planeten mit Seen und dichter Atmosphäre war. Als der Planet Millionen oder Tausend Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin zerstört wurde und ein Teil der Welt, das spätere Kessel, als selbstständiger Asteroid überdauerte, überlebten die Energiespinnen im Höhlensystem. Durch die lange Zeit ohne Licht entwickelten ihre Netze eine fotoreaktive Reaktion, sodass sie bei Kontakt mit Licht zerfielen. Einer der wenigen Planeten, auf dem sich geschmuggelte Energiespinnen anpassten und sogar in ihrer Größe mutierten, war die Wüstenwelt Ryloth, wo die Spinnen durch Konsum des dort vorkommenden Ryll Glitzeryll produzierten. Allerdings legten sie dort auch ihre Eier ab, sodass der Jedi Quinlan Vos und der Schmuggler Vilmark Grahk von einer Spinne angegriffen wurden, als sie an der Brut des Tieres vorbeikamen. Obwohl die Spinne Weben auf die beiden abfeuerte, gelang es den beiden nach einem kurzen Kampf, die Spinne zu töten.Twilight – Jedi Dämmerung Als man die Minen von Kessel als gewinnbringende Quelle im Glitzerstim-Handel entdeckte, wurde als Schutz vor den Energiespinnen, die bis dahin nur als Mythos bekannt waren, der Abbau des Gewürzes in der Nähe der Oberfläche betrieben. Bis zur Ära der Rebellion war die Existenz der Spinnen in den Minentunneln von Kessel ein Gerücht – zwar wollten sie einige Bergarbeiter gesehen haben, doch stießen sie dabei nur auf Gelächter ihrer Kameraden. Obwohl man nur selten in tiefere Gebiete vordrang, wurde es auf der Suche nach Gewinn oft versucht, sodass jährlich über eintausend Arbeiter Opfer der Energiespinnen wurden.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Nicht nur Sklaven wurden vom Imperium als Minenarbeiter eingesetzt, sondern auch Soldaten, denen ebenso wenig Schutz gegen die Energiespinnen wie den anderen Arbeitern gewährt wurde. Es galt als eine der schlimmsten Strafen, die einem Sturmtruppler widerfahren konnte.Rebel Force – In der Falle Zum Schutz der Arbeiter wurden Versuche unternommen, die Spinnen mit Vibro-Waffen zu töten, was unter hohen Verlusten auch gelang. Als das Galaktische Imperium die Minen übernahm, wusste man zwar, dass solche Wesen in den unteren Ebenen existierten, riegelten diese Gebiete jedoch ab, anstatt sie zu untersuchen. Während der Zeit, als der Wookiee-Sklave Gyylghrard in den Minen arbeiten musste, ging das Gerücht umher, dass sich in den Minen eine „tödliche Kreatur“ aufhalten würde, auf die er auf seines Mitgefangenen Nien Nunbs Raten hin aufpassen sollte. Das hielt er zunächst für einen Witz, doch bemerkte er einen merkwürdigen Geruch in den Gängen, wo eine solche Kreatur, die so genannte „Gewürzspinne“, gesehen worden war. Er nahm sich vor, dass, wenn er diesen Geruch eines Tages bemerken würde, zum Kampf bereit zu sein. Erst als Nien Nunb aus den Minen entkam, konnte er von der Existenz Energiespinnen berichten. Seit bekannt ist, dass sie für die Produktion des Glitzerstim verantwortlich sind, wird versucht, sie auch auf andere Planeten zu bringen und dort die die Droge zu erzeugen, doch ist das teuer und gefährlich, zumal die wenigen Versuche scheiterten. Da diese Angriffe auf ihre Art die Spinnen trotz ihrer physischen Überlegenheit beinahe ausrotteten, gehören die Spinnen zu den geschützten Arten. Daher wurden spezielle Gänge gebaut, die Minenarbeiter von den Energiespinnen trennten. Während des Angriffs des imperialen Admirals Daala und einer damit verbundenen Revolte seiner Arbeiter auf Kessel zog sich der damalige Besitzer der Gewürzminen, Moruth Doole, in die Höhlen zurück, wo er jedoch auf eine Energiespinne stieß und augenblicklich getötet wurde.Die Jedi-Akademie – Die Meister der Macht Das gleiche Schicksal ereilte auch den Aufseher Roke, der nach dem Verschwinden einiger Arbeiter selbst mit Han Solo, Chewbacca und Kyp Durron in die tieferen Tunnel hinabstieg. Arb Skynxnex, der einen Trupp zur erneuten Gefangennahme Solos leitete, wurde ebenfalls von einer Energiespinne gefressen. Zuvor war die Gruppe Solos beauftragt worden, das Wesen zu finden, das so viele der Arbeiter tötete.Die Jedi-Akademie – Flucht ins Ungewisse Ihre Flucht und die ständige Angst, in den dunklen Tunneln von Kessel von einer Energiespinne getötet zu werden, brannte sich in Solos Gedächtnis ein und traumatisierte ihn später immer noch. Danach übernahm Lando Calrissian die Minen und führte sie zusammen mit seiner Frau Tendra und Nien Nunb. In seiner Zeit versuchte er, Kolonien der Spinnen zu verlegen, scheiterte jedoch, da die Spinnen auf anderen Planeten starben. Um weiterhin gegen die Spinnen vorgehen zu können, entwickelten Lando und Tendra, die eine eigene Waffenfirma besaßen, Drohnen, welche die Spinnen von den Arbeitern ablenken sollten. Des Weiteren nutzten sie Brandbomben und verschnittenes Ryll, das sie in Gänge warfen, um die Spinnen in bestimmte Tunnel zu treiben und sie fressen zu lassen, während die Arbeiter die gesicherten Tunnel nach Glitzerstim absuchten. Dann zogen sie weiter und bauten dort, wo die Spinnen zuvor gewesen waren, das Gewürz ab, während sie die Spinnen wieder in einen anderen Komplex lockten.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Der Ausgestoßene Im Jahre 40 NSY, ein Tag nach der Zerstörung der Centerpoint-Station, begannen auf Kessel Erdbeben, woraufhin der Glitzerstim-Abbau weitestgehend eingestellt wurde. Zwei Jahre später rief Lando Calrissian seinen Freund Han Solo zu sich, da er Hilfe benötigte und die bei seinem Freund zu finden hoffte. Solo und seine Frau Leia stiegen in die Tunnel hinab, wobei er jedoch Angst hatte, die Ereignisse aus früheren Tagen wieder erleben zu müssen. Dabei waren sie mit Granatwerfern ausgerüstet, um sich bei einer möglichen Konfrontation mit einer Spinne wehren zu können. Allerdings stießen sie auf den ähnlichen Arachnoiden, den sie zwar als solchen erkannten, doch flohen sie trotzdem wieder an die Oberfläche. Dort konnten sie berichten, dass Kessel nur noch eine Woche zu existieren hatte, woraufhin Calrissian ein Expertenteam aus einigen Piloten der ehemaligen Sonderstaffel zusammenrief, um mit Angriffen auf verschiedene Teile des Höhlensystems das Gleichgewicht des Asteroiden wiederherzustellen. Währenddessen verließen die letzten Arbeiter den Planeten, darunter auch Drathan Forge, der jedoch von einer Energiespinne angegriffen wurde. Er konnte jedoch fliehen, da sein Droide J4 die Spinne kurzzeitig aufhielt. Danach wurde er von Han Solo auf dem Millennium Falken aufgenommen, woraufhin Solo Wedge Antilles informierte, der sich mit seinem Jäger in der Nähe aufhielt. Wedge entdeckte die Spinne jedoch auf dem Falken, als sie versuchte, die Cockpitscheibe zu zerschmettern, was jedoch trotz der ausgefallenen Schilde keine Wirkungen zeigte. Antilles' Versuch, die Spinne zu töten, misslang allerdings ebenfalls. So beschloss Han, wieder an die Oberfläche zu fliegen, wo er die Energiespinne auf den Asteroiden abwerfen konnte. Dabei brach sie sich mehrere Beine und zog sich wieder in die Höhlen zurück. Durch diese Ereignisse verlor Han Solo seine Angst vor den Energiespinnen. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Energiespinne findet in diversen Romanen, Spielen und Sachbüchern Verwendung, die sich mit dem Asteroiden Kessel befassen. *Die Fangtechniken der Energiespinne erinnern an jene der Familie der ''Dinopis'', die ihr Netz zwischen ihren Beinen aufspannt und es auf ihre Beute wirft, wenn sie ihr zu nahe kommt. *In der Alien Anthology wird berichtet, die Spinnen seien erst seit der Ära der Rebellion bekannt. Das widerspricht jedoch dem Auftreten in Twilight – Jedi Dämmerung, welches etwa dreißig Jahre zuvor spielt. *Obwohl die meisten Quellen wie die Alien Anthology oder der Essential Guide to Alien Species davon sprechen, die Spinnen hätten entsprechend ihres Alters unterschiedlich viele Beine, besitzen sie laut The Wildlife of Star Wars vierzehn Beine. Quellen *''Twilight – Jedi Dämmerung'' * *''Rebel Force'' – In der Falle *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Flucht ins Ungewisse *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Die Meister der Macht *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Ausgestoßene *''Glücksritter'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Energy spider es:Energy Spider hu:Energia pók nl:Energy Spider ru:Энергетический паук Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiere von Kessel Kategorie:Spinnentiere Kategorie:Fleischfresser Kategorie:Legends